Naruto: Dance of the Shikigami
by Natsu123
Summary: AU: what if the Ame Orphans had followed Jiraiya back to Konoha, where they became his official Team 7; along with Minato? Now follow Naruto, as son of Konoha's greatest Hokage and legendary origami user, as he discovers his own path and Nindo. Naruto x OC


**Naruto: Dance of the Shikigami**

**-A Naruto fanfiction-**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue: Snippets in time**_

**AU:** what if the Ame Orphans had followed Jiraiya back to Konoha, where they became his official Team 7; along with Minato? Now follow Naruto, as son of Konoha's greatest Hokage and legendary origami user, as he discovers his own path and Nindo. _Naruto x OC_

**Note:** So I have read over _Naruto: The Salamander_ a few times, and to be honest I found it to be much more to my liking then _Naruto of the nine Branches. _Which to me feels like a bit cheaper copy of it, so I have come to the decision to reboot it, under a different name and with a different Naruto.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

o**000**o

The moon reflected on the water just underneath the giant waterfall at The valley of the end. On either side of the waterfall stood a giant statue, statues of the two founding fathers of Konoha; the village hidden in the leaves. On the right side stood the statue of Hashirama Senju, also known as the Second God of Shinobi and Konoha's first Hokage. On the left stood Madara Uchiha, once the leader of the famous Uchiha-Clan; but now known as the betrayer of the Leaf.

How Ironic it was that underneath those two statues, on either shore, the two shinobi that faced each other had many similarities to the two founding fathers. Both of them had once been close friends and now faced each other at The valley of the end.

Naruto Namikaze, who stood underneath the statue of Hashirama Senju, glared at the ninja who stood across of him. Naruto was a fairly tall young man with long spiky blonde hair, that resembled the style his godfather had donned. His pale skin-tone stood in strong contrast to his sharp and bright orange eyes. "It is over Sasuke…you have lost, just give up." Naruto said in a friendly tone, as he crossed his arms. Naruto's outfit resembled that of his father only that he wore a long white cloak with a chin-high collar, over his normal cloths; the white cloak had a blue-flames like motif at the hemline of the cloak.

"OVER! You think this is over, Naruto?! I have only just begun!" Sasuke Uchiha snarled, while he glared at his former friend; His Enternal Mangeyko Sharingan fully activated and ready to be used. The black haired Uchiha stood underneath the statue of his Ancestor Madara Uchiha. Over the years Sasuke hadn't changed very much, he had grown taller and his hair had also changed a little, his outfit was the traditionally Shinobi battle armor; just like Madara Uchiha had donned.

Naruto shook his hat sadly, while sighing; his former teammate refused to listen to reason. "No, you are done. This is your last change Sasuke, otherwise I have to show you what I think about your cowardly attack on Homika and Mom…not to mention the failed ambush you had prepared for Yui." Naruto's hands began to shake. "Surrender before I change my mind and decide to kill you, just like all of your former friends agreed to do should they face you!"

A small explosion shook the ground, Naruto glanced over his shoulder to near the entrance of the valley. From his spot Naruto could see his friends clash with some of Sasuke's allies.

The sound four, Orochimaru's former bodyguards but now loyal to Naruto, had erected their **Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment**; trapping several enemy Shinobi inside. While their leader Kimimaro warded of any enemy that came to close, with the assistance of Team 10; consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choiji Akimichi. Not far from there several of Naruto's allies from Iwa, the village hidden behind the rocks, where aiding their allies during the fight. Yui, Naruto's girlfriend and maybe even future wife, faced off against Suigetsu and Jugo; keeping both away from Naruto and Sasuke.

Meanwhile the last member, and only girl, of Team 7 Sakura Haruno looked on as her best friend and former close friend where about to fight to the death of either one. She clasped her hands together and sent a quick prayer, any enemy that tried to get close to her was ravaged by several hundred sharp needles made from ice. "**Hyoton: Thousand Killing Needles.**" She whispered, as cold mist warped around her.

Naruto and Sasuke still faced each other, but now Sasuke had drawn his sword. "How about this Naruto, join me! Join me, and help me recreate Konoha! First we will destroy it, but then using the foundation of the former Konoha, a new village will arise. One that is stronger, better and more fearsome than any of the other villages! And then when we are done with Konoha the rest of the world will follow in its footsteps!" Sasuke broke-out in a mad laughter.

Naruto shook his head again. "You truly have gone mad Sasuke…I am sorry Itachi but it seems that your foolish little brother cannot be saved."

Sasuke began laughing even harder, it was almost hysterical; before he turned to dead silence. Suddenly he pointed his blade at Naruto. "Naruto! From now on we will no longer speak with words, but throughout our clashed during the fight! Who will win?! Me the last remaining member of the Akatsuki?! Of you…Konoha's Guardian angel?!" Sasuke spat on the ground, before he charged at Naruto, using chakra to run over the water.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "Agreed." He said, before jumping in the sky. "**Dance of the Shikigami!**" Naruto said as parts of his body began to turn into paper and formed two angel-like wings on his back.

o**000**o

From sire to son, from son to sire,

The will to endure even when things look dire,

When trouble looms above them like a threatening spire,

Their will to fight, it will never tire,

To protect their home it is their desire,

Those possessed by the Will of Fire!

Shinji Senju, when passing the Jonin exam.

o**000**o

It was raining, as always it was raining outside in Ame, village hidden by the rain. Jiraiya, one of Konoha's legendary Sannin and the Toad-sage, woke up from the sound of soft crying. When he looked to the three children who were supposed to sleep next to him, Jiraiya noticed that Konan, the only girl among them, was missing. Silently, so he didn't woke the others up, Jiraiya walked outside and found Konan crying. Jiraiya placed his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "What is wrong Konan? You can tell me." Jiraiya said as he sat down next to his Blue-haired pupil.

"S-S-Sensei…" Konan sniffed, as she rubbed the tears from her beautiful orange eyes.

Jiraiya smiled fatherly just like Sarutobi also had done when Jiraiya himself had felt down or was troubled by something. "Is it about tomorrow dear?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "I feel weird about it, while I am happy that you give us the chance to test ourselves against your shadow-clone…I also feel very sad that you might be l-l -leaving t-t-tomorrow." Konan began crying again at the thought of her beloved Sensei leaving her and her friends behind.

Jiraiya warped his arm around the girl and pulled her closer to him, he had been with the orphans for about a year now. "I know that you are sad Konan, but I cannot keep away from Konoha forever. I still have my job as Shinobi."

Konan nodded sadly. "Jiraiya-Sensei, could you tell me about Konoha again." She asked as she snuggled closer to Jiraiya, making herself more comfortable.

And so Jiraiya began telling about his home village. He told her about the village itself, its bests spots, the sights, where you could get the best food and snacks; and of course the hot springs. But Jiraiya also told Konan Konoha's people, his own teammates and Sensei, other ninja squads, but also the normal civilians such as the nice old lady that lived across him.

Soon, lulled by her Sensei's voice, Konan felt asleep. As his blue-haired pupil had fallen asleep, Jiraiya began thinking about the next day. "_Based on Konan's reaction the parting will hit them hard…and to be honest it will be hard for me too._" Jiraiya mused, until the reasonable character in his mind spoke up; strangely it was always Tsunade's voice who gave him the more reasonable and kinder ideas. "_Then why don't you take them with you? You can't just leave them here Jiraiya, they might be slightly trained ninja; but Ame is a harsh land. If you leave them now they will meet their ends rather sooner than later. While in Konoha they have a better change._"

And of course his doubt had also to speak-up; which was done in Orochimaru's voice. "_Yet they are children from a different country. Many will distrust them, do you want to expose them to that?_" This thought let Jiraiya frown, he didn't want to expose his pupils to politics yet; and he had hoped that it would take a bit longer.

"_Then continue training them, make the people of Konoha see that they can be trusted!_" Tsunade's voice yelled at him.

The tall white-haired Jonin smiled inwardly. "_Tomorrow._" He thought. "_When I announce that I will leave tomorrow, I will give them the choice to come with me._"

o**000**o

Konan had been the first to see the walls, she pointed to a spot where the tall trees native to the fire country began to break away to reveals the tall walls around Konoha. Konan tugged Jiraiya's sleeve. "That is Konoha, is it not Sensei?!" She almost yelled in excitement.

Jiraiya grinned at her. "You bet kiddo, welcome to Konoha." Jiraiya spread his arms as if he was trying to engulf the entire city in a giant hug. "Home sweet home."

Konan looked over to her teammates, out of the three she was the one that was the most excited about the change. A new life, in a new village; and to make it even better Jiraiya-Sensei could keep training them. Though she would never admit it, when Yahiko or Nagato could overhear it, but just in the short period he had stayed with them; Jiraiya-Sensei had managed to replace her parents in her heart.

Nagato and Yahiko, where less enthusiastic and where giving the walls uncertain looks. Yahiko was even slightly glaring, as if he expected something bad to happen.

Konan bit her lip as she watched her teammates. While both boys also where close with Jiraiya-Sensei, they hadn't let him replace their dead parents; they still kept clinging to their parents memories. "_I hope they can be happy here in Konoha too._" Konan wished for her friends. When she looked at the entrance she saw four people waiting for them, well accually for Jiraiya-Sensei; but they had come with him so, Konan counted her friends and herself along.

Two of the four she recognized as Jiraiya-Sensei's teammates: The big-breasted blonde and the pale snake-like creep. From the four of the waiting people a blonde blur shot towards them. It quickly stopped before them, revealing it to be a young boy, with spiky blonde hair.

"Jiraiya-Sensei you are back! Are these my new teammates you wrote me about?" The boy asked obviously very excited that the tall white-haired man was back.

Jiraiya nodded with a smile. "_Mhm, meeting Minato so early will hopefully help them to get out of their shells._"

Minato turned to the Ame-oprhans, and shook Konan's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you my name is Minato; I will be your co-pupil and together we will be Team 7!" Konan blushed slightly as Minato grabbed her hand and pulled her along, while he mentioned that Yahiko and Nagato should follow him. "I will show you around the village, and then take you to Jiraiya-Sensei's home where we will be staying as long as we are his students." His affectionate smile quickly made the three feel more at easy and they started to follow him into the village. He looked over his shoulder to Jiraiya. "Sensei if you are late for dinner again, because you went peaking at the hotsprings, I will not save you any leftovers…and you have to takes us to get some ramen tomorrow!" After that the four kids quickly took off, snickering at their defeated looking Sensei.

o**000**o

The Chunin exams where nearing their end, as Konan and Minato faced each other in the semi-finals; the winner of their match would fight against Nagato in the finals. Yahiko had unfortunately broken several bones in his legs in the mission before the exams, and thus was unable to compete; the orange haired boy had been fuming until Jiraiya assured him that he would pass with flying grace in the next exam.

So far the exams had been hectic, every competitor had wanted to win very badly; and some had even gone a little too far to ensure their win. None the less everyone had been astonished by the skill that Jiraiya's students displayed. All three of them had easily swept throughout the completion eliminating every team that had opposed them.

Nagato had beaten each of his opponents with his mastery of all the chakra elements, while Konan had surprised everyone with her unique Origami-jutsu; which had soon proved to be very handy and could be used in many different situations. She had beaten her last opponent by heading some explosive tags among her normal papers, the opponent had been completely overwhelmed.

But the most skilled one was clearly Minato, the skill, speed and finesse the boy used to preform each of his moves was amazing. Unlike his teammates his teammates Minato had no very special or flashy power. He didn't have the Rinnegan like Nagato did, nor did he have a now almost lost clan-technique like Konan did, or was he like a second coming of the Second Hokage with his mastery of Water-Jutsu like Yahiko was. In fact Minato was barely using advanced techniques, instead using almost perfected academy jutsu and a selected few jutsu he had learn from Jiraiya.

From the stands Jiraiya had a boastful smile on his face, while Yahiko next to him cheered loudly for his friends. The tall Jonin new that his three students had been holding back, especially Minato, suddenly he stood up. "MINATO! KONAN! Stop holding back and show these people what you really can do!"

Both children nodded, and as soon as the referee gave the signal the two engaged each other in a fierce fight, that would go in history as the second best fight in the Chunin-exams; only surpassed later by the fight between Naruto and Gaara during the final of their own exam.

Both children were evenly matched, until Minato showed his a new technique he had been working on: **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**. While it was not done yet, the surprise had been enough that Minato could defeat his female teammate.

When the fight had been over, Minato gently lifted the exhausted Konan from the ground, gently carrying her in bridal style back to the stands. Konan had blushed so hard that it looked like her face could explode any moment.

From his spot in the stands, Yahiko smirked as he saw the sight; the orange haired boy had a new personal mission to work on called: _Bring Blondie and Bluenette together. _He would soon draft in Nagato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and some of Minato's former classmates; such as Shikaku, Inochi and Choza.

o**000**o

Konan could only look in horror as she saw how the Kyuubi closed in on the village, the thought that soon her husband and friends would engage the giant beast nearly let her pass out of fright. But what even concerned her more was the fact that Minato and the now retired Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third god of Shinobi or as the Professor, had taken the just born daughter of Yahiko and his wife Kushina to seal the Kyuubi into. Konan began to sob at the thought of the fate that awaited the small girl.

"Mom, don't cry please everything will be fine." Konan felt the arms of her eldest child warp around her, she quickly pulled him closer to her and hugged him, while she began sobbing more loudly. Naruto Namikaze had been born seven years ago, three years after the third Shinobi war had ended and Minato had become Hokage. Naruto looked a lot like his father, though he had here pale skin-tone and orange eyes. Just like his father had been, Naruto was a gentle and warm child, who was very considerate of others.

Despite the danger the village was in Naruto still manages to smile. "Don't worry about Homika and dad, mom! Grandpa the Third, and uncle Yahiko are with them and when uncle Nagato arrives they will beat that fox and seal if safely in Homika."

Just then the Kyuubi let out a terrifying roar, before he was hit by a wave of water.

o**000**o

Meanwhile in the village itself the ninja of Konoha where fighting against an opponent they couldn't even damage. The brave man and woman quickly began to fall into despair.

"At this rate Konoha will be destroyed!" One Shinobi with brown hair yelled out desperately. Many of his fellow Shinobi dropped to their knees, unable to keep standing anymore in the face of the Bijuu.

"Don't be so quick to give up!" A familiar voice sounded.

The ninja looked up. "Yahiko!" he exclaimed.

Yahiko entered the battlefield, during the years in the war and in the aftermath the orange-haired man had proved to be a very capable leader and quickly had become Minato's right-hand-man, had arrived at the battle field. Following him where several ANBU-Members.

"We cannot shy away. No matter who our opponent is, or how power full he is! We are Shinobi of Konoha and we have to protect our village and its citizens!" Yahiko's words gave the other ninja the courage to stand up again , to face their foe one more time. "Let's go! It is time to drive that thing out of village!"

Yahiko jumped towards the rooftops, followed by the ANBU-members, and looked at the giant fox. "_I cannot allow it to destroy Konoha! I have to protect my family and friends!_" Where his thoughts as he formed a seal with only one hand. "**Suiton: Wild Water Wave.**" From the moist in the air Yahiko created a wave of water that swept against the Kyuubi, Yahiko's skills with the water release became once more clear when the water didn't damage any of the building or harmed any of the Shinobi, as the wave passed by them.

Yahiko shook his head, his thoughts went out to his wife and child, a wife that had died from the mixture of childbirth and the extraction of the Kyuubi…his newly born daughter that he had offered to the Hokage to be the one the Kyuubi would be sealed into, just like her mother.

He had met Kushina during his mission to bring Minato and Konan together, appearantly Minato once had saved Kushina and helping him get a girlfriend was her way of repaying her debt. A small smile tugged Yahiko's lips, he and Kushina where the most passionate to bring the two together and had created many plans and plots to make it happen. However during the "love" mission the orange-haired man had began to develop feelings for the fierce redhead, and just after the third shinobi war Yahiko had asked her to marry him; which Kushina had more than happily had said: "Yes of course I will marry you carrot top, I have liked you for a long time, you know!" After which a terrible cute blush had appeared on her face after she had realized she had shouted it so loud the entire street had heard it; and now a few years later Homika was born.

Yahiko shook his head again, to clear his head so he could focus on the situation before him; he formed a seal again. "**Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Using the left over water from his earlier jutsu, Yahiko created a dragon made out of water which shot towards the Kyuubi; who at that point noticed Yahiko as the caster of the water jutsu and let out a deafening roar that blew away rubble from destroyed buildings. Yahiko was forced to jump to another building to evade the flying rubble.

Yahiko jumped to a building closer to the Kyuubi and drew his sword; made from a special metal that allowed him to infuse is with elemental chakra to give it added effects. By adding his water chakra to the sword, Yahiko could greatly extent the blade of the sword with a sharp jet stream of water. Using his extended blade Yahiko cut of two of the Kyuubi's tails.

The gigantic fox became furious at this and spew a beam of read compressed energy towards the orange-haired man who barely had time to get out of the way. This was repeated a few times while other Konoha shinobi fired all sort of Jutsu at the Kyuubi. However their attacks only seemed to hurt the Kyuubi a little, suddenly one of the ANBU landed besides Yahiko. "Sir! Choza Akimichi has arrived!"

Yahiko nodded and ran over the rooftops towards the large man. "Choza try to hold the Kyuubi off!" Yahiko ordered the head of the Akimichi clan.

Choza nodded. "**Super-Expansion Jutsu!**" Choza grew to a size that rivaled the demon itself and began fighting with it. The Clan head used his increased strength to lift the Kyuubi and throw it away. This didn't hinder the fox much as it got quickly on its feet again, and threw itself at Choza starting a fight in which the Bijuu quickly over powered the Akimichi clan head. The beast grabbed Choza's arms and flung him out of the city into the forest. Where Choza returned to his original size and lost consciousness.

Yahiko cursed and grabbed a Fuuma shuriken from a fallen Shinobi. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Using the shadow clone technique Yahiko created at least a thousand clones or the Fuuma shuriken and send them flying towards the Kyuubi which had begun to walk towards where it had thrown Choza. This gained the fox's attention as it turned back to Yahiko with a roar in pain.

"Sir the Inuzuka-Clan has arrived to fight!" The same ANBU-member informed Yahiko before using a Katon jutsu against the Kyuubi.

"Use a syncronised attack!" Yahiko ordered the clan that used their dogs for their ninja techniques. The Six members of the clan that had arrived shouted eagerly.

"Yes sir! Show that demon the power of the Inuzuka clan!" The clan head ordered his clan members, as they approached the Kyuubi "**Gatsuga!**" Working together the clan formed one large drill-like vortex that hit the Kyuubi frontally. The mighty beast roared in pain when the jutsu hit and it was forced several meters back. In its anger the Kyuubi flung at the Inuzuka members most of them were able to dodge but one of them was hit, she and her dog flew into the roof of a nearby building.

Yahiko recognized her as Tsume the wife of the clan-head. The Kyuubi looked at her and readied itself to spew its beam of compressed energy again. Tsume only could look in horror as the demon was about to kill her, when her husband landed besides her. His own dog had been hit by the Kyuubi and was dead for its body had hit the ground. "Kuromaru, take Tsume out of here!" He ordered his wife's dog. Kuromaru barked and lifted Tsume on his back. The clan-head looked sadly at his wife before facing the Kyuubi.

"Oi! Ugly beast! Over here!" He shouted whilst throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it with great accuracy at the Kyuubi's eyes. The kunai hit its left eye and the tag caused a huge explosion. The Kyuubi yelped in pain as its left eye was injured and focused its attention on the Inuzuka-Clan head.

"Goodby Tsume, Hana, Kiba…..I love all you, until next time. " The Kyuubi fired a volley of compressed energy beams at the building the man was standing on, causing a huge explosion.

"Sir, a message from Shikaku Nara he and the other Shinobi are ready for our combined assault." A second ANBU-member spoke up as he appeared next to Yahiko.

The orange-haired man nodded tiredly. "Give them the orders to start at my signal." He was forced to jump to another building as the Kyuubi had decided to attack him once more. "Shikaku when you are ready, Go!"

"We are, commence operation!" Shikaku, head of the Nara-clan and Jonin-Commander ordered, he and many others of the Nara-clan formed their signature handseals "**Shadow Imitation Jutsu!**" Using the technique together the Nara clan was able to restrict the Kyuubi from moving. Meanwhile at the ground level of the village, almost its entire shinobi force had gathered together under the orders Inoichi Yamanaka.

Using his jutsu to contact all of shinobi gathered at the same time the head of the Yamanaka clan, focused his attention on Yahiko; allowing him to speak throughout the link. "Yahiko at your orders we are ready to begin!"

Yahiko took a deep breath before giving to orders. "Everyone give the best you have, all of us together at the same time!" Giving the ninja a moment to ready themselves. "NOW ATTACK! " The leader of Ame-orphans ordered with his loud voice.

Yahiko took out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. By using his shadow shuriken technique again he created an enormous volley of explosive kunai that all hit the Kyuubi this in combination of a least an hundred other jutsu, shuriken and kunai dealt even the Kyuubi a lot of damage. But even then the Kyuubi seemingly refused to fall, Yahiko grabbed his sword with both of his hands and raised it above his head. "**Suiton: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!**" Instead of sending the waves towards the Kyuubi to blow it away, Yahiko forced all of the chakra to go into his sword. "It is over Kyuubi!" Using his sword, that had extended now to be longer then the Kyuubi itself, Yahiko made a vertical slash with his sword which collided with the Kyuubi, causing the fox massive damage. The giant fox yelped in pain and felt to the ground. "_Is it over?_" Yahiko wondered, letting his guard down for a moment, do to his tiredness; that last attack had taken a lot out of him.

The Kyuubi suddenly opened its eyes and clawed at Yahiko, he grabbed the orange-haired man and flung him away like a tiny pebble. The last thing Yahiko saw what that Minato suddenly appeared above the Kyuubi. "**Summoning Jutsu: Food kart destroyer!**"

From the sky the boss-summon of the toads landed on top of the Kyuubi, pinning it on the ground.

Yahiko closed his eyes still during his flight. "_Minato is here, which means you are safe…Homika…I am sorry that I will never be able to see you grow-up…I love you and will now join your mother in the next great adventure._" These where Yahiko's last thoughts before he hit the Hokage monument, the impact broke his spine and immediately killed him.

o**000**o

Today was sparring day at the Genin academy, and such the Genin class of Iruka Umino, a Chunin-ranked Shinobi, had gone to the sparring field of the academy.

"Attention everyone!" Iruka said as he stood before his class with a list in his hands. "In just a few moments we will begin the spars, please step forwards when I read out your name; and please do your best as always."

And such the spars began, first where the girls. Where Hinata Hyuga seemingly easily won each match, the only one who hold her own for a while had been Ino Yamanaka.

During the spars of the boys it became clear that the ones coming from a ninja-clan where far better than the others. Soon Iruka reached the last two names on his list, he gulped a little before he read up the names; the class would soon be in for a rude awakening. "Next are Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Many of the genin in training looked at Naruto's direction, some with pity others with excitement; while one of them briefly looked at Naruto, and then towards the Hokage-Monument…"Troublesome." He sighed.

The blonde had just joined their class during the morning, with the announcement that he would from now on be their classmate. Naruto self hadn't said much, during the lessons he had mostly kept to himself by folding papers to make Origami; where he did get all that paper however wasn't very clear to the other students. Though the single student who had noted Naruto's similar appearance with the head of the Fourth on the Hokage-monument, had silently observed the blonde and had come to the conclusion that the boy actually made those papers himself.

"Now Naruto, Sasuke step forwards and give each other the traditional shinobi greeting."

Naruto nodded and made the hand sign of friendship, he looked as Sasuke who didn't show any indication he was about to do the same. The Uchiha-heir looked at Naruto as if he was a bug to be squashed beneath his feet.

Naruto frowned. "Is something wrong…Sasuke was it? Or is there another reason why you do not follow the instructions from the teacher?"

Sasuke sneered at Naruto. "I would only make such a sign with someone who I consider my equal, a nameless loser like you can never hope to be so."

Naruto nodded, to many of his classmates surprise. "You are right, I never hope to be an equal of your selfish arrogance and hatred, now can I?" Sasuke sneer turned into a glare and snarl at Naruto who simply raised his eyebrow.

"Don't take that crap from the new-kid Sasuke! Go kick his ass!" Several girls from the class yelled, even some boys began to encourage Sasuke to beat the new kid into the ground.

Naruto looked at his classmates and noticed that the only ones who weren't cheering Sasuke on where most of the Clan-heirs, except Ino, and a pink-haired girl who had hidden herself behind the others. "_Strange…I do not remember seeing her fight. O well I will ask her later._"

"Enough! Naruto, Sasuke start your spar!" Iruka effectively silenced the class and started the spar in one sentence.

Without warning Sasuke charged at Naruto, and attempted to kick the blonde in his side. But to most of his classmates surprise Naruto dodged the attack easily and used the opening to place a few well aimed punches at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke snorted. "Lucky hit!" This time he punched at Naruto, but once more the blonde easily side stepped him and aimed at the Uchiha-heir's chest again. However Sasuke had learned from his mistake and quickly jumped out of Naruto's reach.

This time Naruto charged at Sasuke, who stuck out his foot to make Naruto trip, the blonde indeed triped forwards over Sasuke's foot; but in the momentum Naruto quickly turned on his food that was still on the ground and hit Sasuke in his face with his foot that was in the air. Sasuke was sent spinning on the ground while the side of his face that Naruto had hit, quickly turned bluish to the bruise forming; his lip was busted too.

Naruto used his hands to catch his fall and quickly jumped back on his feet. His classmates had turned completely silent at the sight before them. Sasuke Uchiha, the best student from the class had just been beaten by a new weak looking kid.

"Well Naruto wins!" Iruka announced silently. "Which also concludes todays lessons, I will see each of you tomorrow; do not forget your history homework." However no one moved still stunned by what they had seen.

Naruto walked up to the front and stood still next to Iruka. "Alright then, since everyone is still here I will now properly introduce myself." Naruto said with a smile donning his face. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Konan Namikaze. And from today on I will be in your class, nice to meet all of you."

The silence was broken by a lot: "WHAT!" Coming from a certain blonde girl and the class quickly began talking amongst themselves while Naruto kept standing next to Iruka, still with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So tell me what you think, I think it is a nice introduction to the story._

_Next chapter: the graduation exams. _

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.**_


End file.
